Claire Farron
Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond the Concept of Tiers | Beyond the Concept of Beyond the Concept of Tiers Name: Claire Farron Origin: Suggsverse Gender: Ultimately Inapplicable (Appears female) | Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable (Appears female) Age: Ultimately Inapplicable (Applying any form of time to her doesn't work) | Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable (Time is now somehow even less relevant to her) Classification: Lady of Fiction and Real Life Powers and Abilities: Ultimately Inapplicable (Given her unimaginable level of power, she has no need for individual abilities, though she does possess all of them) | Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable Attack Potency: Ultimately Inapplicable (Reached a level of existence even Daniel couldn't comprehend, allowing her to literally transcend both fiction and the real world) | Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable (After extended training with Dante, Claire could cause the affects of her Pantheon of One with incredibly casual blasts) Speed: Ultimately Inapplicable (Casually blitzed Daniel and struck him infinite times before he could even perceive the fight had begun), higher with Speedforce (Able to completely blitz Dante) | Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable (When fighting a replica of her past self, Claire managed to completely blitz her, even when she used Speedforce) Lifting Strength: Ultimately Inapplicable (Held the entirety of fiction and real life and beyond in one of her quarks) | Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable (Claire said that comparing her previous strength to her current strength was like comparing the omniverse to a Calabi-Yau Manifold) Striking Strength: Ultimately Inapplicable (A casual finger flick that didn't even reach her target had essentially crippled Daniel) | Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable (Able to trade blows with the equally more powerful Dante Anthony Redgrave) Durability: Ultimately Inapplicable (Tanked the destruction of both fiction and reality infinite times without being harmed in the slightest, and not only is she indestructible in every way, but she is purely beyond all forms of life and death it impossible to technically "kill" her, existence and nonexistence she can't even be erased from existence to be destroyed, and even victory and defeat making it impossible for her to even lose a battle), higher with I - The Iron and Absolute Guard (Dante Anthony Redgrave's attacks were only able to crack Absolute Guard, and not damage I - The Iron at all) | Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable (The cloned version of Claire said that the real one's skin was infinitey harder than I - The Iron and Absolute Guard combined) Stamina: Ultimately Inapplicable (Ran infinite distance infinite times without even being a little short of breath) | Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable Range: Ultimately Inapplicable (Her attacks will always hit their mark and reach their target, no matter how she throws it or where she throws it from) | Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable Standard Equipment: Everything (Possesses all objects in existence and nonexistence) Intelligence: Ultimately Inapplicable (Her intelligence is completely incalculable, as she possesses transfinite IQ points, outsmarted Daniel without even trying to) | Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable (Her intelligence is described as having increased infinite-fold) Weaknesses: Beyond the concept of weaknesses (It's literally impossible to even harm her by any possible or impossible means, elaborated on above) | Beyond Ultimately Inapplicable (There exists nothing in all of fiction and nonfiction that could bring the slightest bit of harm to Claire except for Dante, Haruto and Skodwarde) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Lightning's Wrath:' Claire brings divine punishment from the heavens above, with enough force to destroy fiction and reality infinite times over. '-Death Lightning:' Lightning's Stand, which allows her to to use the powers of any Stand if she wishes it. This is inclusive of: *'Gold Experience Requiem: '''Giorno Giovanna's Stand, and Claire's favorite to use. This Stand allows her to revert any of her opponents attacks to 0 and trap them in a series of repeated deaths. *'Notorious B.I.G.:' Carne's Stand. This one allows Claire to turn whatever she touches into dust, as well as copy the speed of whatever she decides to chase, meaning that, even if there existed faster beings, Claire could easly catch up with them. Unlike the original Notorious B.I.G., this one can't be distracted by other sounds, allowing Claire to focus on her target and only her target. *'Made In Heaven:' Enrico Pucci's Stand. Made In Heaven allows Claire to accelerate time across all of fiction and real life until it all comes to and end, allowing her to remake the new existence into whatever she wants. *'Silver Chariot Requiem:' Jean Pierre Polnaroff's Stand. SCR acts as a projection of the enemy's soul (However, this even works if the enemy has no soul) that, when attacked, reflects all the damage on said soul. It is also able to force beings to evolve into hideous beasts from a possible future. *'Green Day:' Cioccolata's Stand. If an opponent drops below Claire's initial height, they will instantly decompose and decay out of existence. *'King Crimson:' Diavolo's Stand. This one gives Claire the ability to completely erase time (Her version stretching across all time rather than ten seconds), as well as literally jump around in time to perform such actions as attacks passing through her. *'White Album:' Ghiaccio's Stand. This one focuses on inducing extreme cold, to such an extent that it's infinitely below Absolute Zero. *'Tusk Act 4:' Johnny Joestar's Stand. Tusk Act 4 is able to accelerate enough to where it hits with the force of True Infinity infinite times over. *'Death 13:' Mannish Boy's Stand. Unlike Mannish's version, Claire's Death 13 has the ability to put people to sleep instead of waiting for them to fall asleep. Once her target falls asleep, they are taken to a carnival-like world where Death 13 is both figuratively and literally God, infinitely beyond omnipotence, omniscience and omnipresence. Anyone who dies in this world dies in the real world as well. *'Bohemian Rhapsody:' Ungalo Brando's Stand. Bohemian Rhapsody gives Claire the ability to summon any fictional character and use them in battle. There are no exceptions to this rule, and she can even increase their power infinitely if she wants. *'Cream:' Vanilla Ice's Stand. Cream's main ability is to devour itself and become an all-consuming void (This version powerful enough to devour reality and fiction in their totality). Unlike Vanilla Ice's Cream, Claire is able to see when using it, meaning she doesn't have to disengage to see if the attack was successful. *'The Hand:' Okuyasu Nijimura's Stand. The Hand's specific ability is to erase whatever space it touches (This version extending to all of its body rather than its right hand) and can allow for pseudo-teleportation by deleting space between her and her destination. '-Death Lightning Requiem:' An exponentially more powerful version of Death Lightning, DLR is now able to replicate any ability in fiction, instead of being limited to Stands. This includes: *'Infinity Super Tengen Toppa Giga Drill Storm:' Taken from STTGL and the Anti-Spiral, Claire summons countless Giga Drills the size of all of fiction combined and imbued with a significant fraction of her own power. These drills are able to break through all boundaries present in fiction or reality. *'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception:' An ability orginally used by Ryougi Shiki, MEoDP has Claire see death in the forms of lines, if she were to sever those lines (Something she can do with a thought), the target in question would die, even if they aren't living beings, as Ryougi could use MEoDP to kill inanimate objects or sever timelines from existence. *'A - The Almighty:' An ability formerly used by Yhwach, A - The Almighty gives Claire the ability to make an opponent's attack useless against her, even before they use it, as well as allowing her to use the ability for herself. *'C - The Compulsory:' Originally used by Pernida Parnkgjias, C - The Compulsory telepathically control an individual's movements, forcing them to move in ways they can't, causing things like twisting arms off. *'D - The Deathdealing:' Taken from Askin Nakk Le Vaar, D - The Deathdealing allows Claire to alter how much of a substance qualifies as a "letal dose" of it, which can include substances like blood or water. *'E - The Explode:' Taken from Bambietta Basterbine, E - The Explode makes any object Claire chooses to become an explosive. The resulting explosion (Which can happen in only a fraction of a fraction of a Planck Instant) can damage or even destroy all of fiction and real life. *'F - The Fear:' Originally used by Äs Nödt, F - The Fear makes whoever Claire targets experience their absolute worst fear for all of eternity. *'H - The Heat:' Formerly used by Bazz-B, H - The Heat allows Claire to summon flames infinitely hotter than Planck Temperature, and possess enough force to burn through Dante Anthony Redgrave's skin. *'I - The Iron:' Taken from Cang Du, I - The Iron coats Claire's skin with an indestructible barrier comparable to her Absolute Guard. This is durable enough to take blows from Dante without getting scratched. *'V - The Visionary:' Taken from Gremmy Thoumeaux, V - The Visionary allows Claire to make her imagination reality, doing such things as imagining that she won a battle and then winning the battle. *'Speedforce:' Primarily used by the Flash, the Speedforce is an extradimensional force that exponentially increases Claire's speed, negates all friction she feels and allows her to steal her opponent's speed. This increases her speed to such a degree that she was able to completely blitz Dante Anthony Redgrave. *'Shining Trapezohedron:' A weapon originating from Demonbane, and what functions as Claire's "last resort", should she ever need it. '-Absolute Guard: Claire raises a shield imbued with her own power, allowing her to ward off any attack thrown at her. This has shown to be powerful enough to even halt attacks from Dante Anthony Redgrave, however those attacks did manage to crack it. '''Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training Note: The powers described above are not all the ones Claire can use, just the ones she likes using the most. Others: Notable Victories: Daniel (Suggsverse) All of fiction and real life combined with all their powers multiplied by infinity Vergil Redgrave Notable Losses: The idea of her losing does not exist Inconclusive Matches: Dante Anthony Redgrave (By the simple idea of how their abilities worked and how unimaginably powerful they are, it was literally impossible for either of them to beat the other, even by their own standards. As a result, the two simply decided to become friends) Haruto Fuyuyasumi (Similar to above, the two were completely incapable of actually harming each other, as they just kept going higher and higher in terms of power Claire noted could continue past eternity, so, like with Dante, they decided to become friends) Skodwarde The Almighty (Once again, the two were simply so unfathomably powerful a winner literally could not be decided. Currently, she, Skodwarde, Haruto and Dante are all good friends and are relaxing in Claire's mansion) Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Ageless Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond 0 Category:Suggsverse Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Beyond Omnipotent Killer Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Omnipotent Killer Killer Category:Stand Users Category:Fan Fiction Characters